Demon Among Angels
by Angelico Daemonis
Summary: This is a harry potter New Generation fic. Oc And Oc Pairing if you don't like it oh well its almost a tribute to the person one of the main characters is named for and inspired by my friends. Rated my for Adult content violence and other fun things.


**Okay I was bored and I've been reading some Harry Potter fics which some are actually good especially the Scorpius Malfoy series by Sir Manayaz. So I decided to try my hand at one. This story will feature two of my Ocs and no this is not a Jack D. Ripper fic he will be solely used for the manga stories. Sorry about the wait for a new thing but I couldn't type over summer break I was too busy fishing with my grandpa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Life had a fun way of telling you that you needed to do something different.' I laid in the back of an ambulance bleeding through the bandages that had been quickly wrapped around me in an attempt to stop all my blood from seeping out of the wounds that now decorated my chest, hundreds of cuts from switchblades and butterfly knifes marred my chest and stomach but the largest wounds were the two wounds I received from a bowie knife courtesy of a now dead man, the long slash running vertically across my left eye as well as the hole in my chest where he had stabbed me in the heart.

I looked around the ambulance hoping she was there, my eyes drifted towards her sitting in the back. Her dark hair framing her light tan face that she had received from her Native American ancestors, she was in a word beautiful, she was the reason I was lying here dying, all because I loved her and couldn't tell her. Ashley Hendrix a girl without equal.

_**Flashback 6 Years Ago.**_

Rain fell outside of the orphanage I had been here for all five years of my life having been dropped on the steps of the church when I was just a few months old. Today was normal all the other kids were on the other half of the room trying to stay as far away from me as possible. I was known for my short temper and incredible strength. I was much stronger than even the adults who worked at the orphanage. Today was special though because today was the day she arrived at our doorstep dropped off by a police cruiser. I cracked our door to listen to the circumstances of her arrival.

She had been found outside of a burned down building with no one around she was brought here to the orphanage after she told the officers her parents had abandoned her in the building before it was burnt down. I was intrigued to say the least, a girl with a tragic past and who had escaped a burning building. She sounded much like my self. There was one incident when I was outside the orphanage throwing rocks into the air when a tree fell towards me but before it could hit me it was burnt to ashes by black flames.

I opened the door and walked out smiling a warm and comforting smile, a first for me as I was usually had a scowl or a creepy psychotic grin plastered on my face. She smiled back and the owner of the orphanage asked me to show her around noticing my change in attitude hoping being around her would improve my mood. "Hello, my name is Leonidas Angelico Daemonis." I held out my hand hoping to learn the name of the girl."Ashley Hendrix." She took my hand and shook it.

"Well I guess I'll be showing you around since I've been here the longest." She nodded and I turned to walk off her hand in mine and soon we were running through the orphanage with me listing off places as we passed them."Bathroom, Kitchen, Office, Bedrooms, and this is the door to my favorite place." I stopped in front of a large door with a cross engraved on it. I threw open the door to reveal a church with a magnificent mahogany cross up in the front of the room.

"This is where I come to speak with my mother and the lord." She looked at me like I was crazy before she herself saw what I did when I came in here a beautiful blond angel sat on the piano her magnificent white wings folded behind her. "Hello son I see you brought a friend who can see me." I smiled to my mother before turning to Ashley. "This my mother, Mother this is Ashley Hendrix, Ashley this is my mother Gabriel the angel." Ashley looked from me to my mother before she realized all of this was truly happening. "So what you're half-angel and half-human?" She began to look frightened." No I'm what's called a Nephilim My mother was an angel, but my father is Asmodeus the demonic embodiment of lust, one of the seven sins of man."

Ashley fainted from the shock of what she had just heard. A deep laugh echoed through the chapel signaling my fathers approach. "So sonny already making the ladies drop must be your old man's son after all huh?" I smiled my father was a special case for a demon, he wanted nothing more than to go back to heaven and become an angel once more but first he had to make sure I was safe up till my eleventh birthday. Of course this was unnecessary as I was extremely capable of handling myself.

I carried Ashley into the bedroom and laid her on the bunk below mine before crawling into my own to get some sleep.

_**Time Skip**_ Present Day_**.**_

Today was a great day, a day when the best and worst thing that ever happened to this world came into existence so of course it had to be mine and Ashley's birthday. We were both turning eleven on August 7. It was a wonderful existence for us, as long as I was near her my mood would be more level. We had grown into great friends in the last two years after I had showed her my mom.

Because we had no family the owner of the orphanage Mr. Fordam always bought a single gift on their birthday. This year he gave Ashley a sterling silver necklace that had belonged to his wife. When she saw it she burst into tears, thanking him. Mr. Fordam walked over to me reaching behind his back. "This is a package you were left with when I found you all those nights ago."

From behind his back he pulled a magnificent wooden box with an odd design. The box was four different colors on the left side it was white with blue streaks but on the right, it was black with red streaks. I opened the box to find two metal arm bands one that looked like the left side of the box and one that looked like the right.

Laying in the middle of the box though was possibly the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was composed of two basic shapes a black onyx bio-hazard symbol overlying on a white pearl ring with eight diamond cut gems placed on the circle giving it the appearance of a compass rose but the bottom ruby was longer than the other three placed above and on the sides, but all the rubies were bigger than the four sapphires one in between each ruby on the ring.

I actually cried for the first time in eight years but these were tear of joy knowing that I wasn't left without nothing. After the tears stopped, I spent the rest of my day outside with Ashley, trying to work up the nerve to tell her that I loved her, but every time I tried my stomach would cramp. _**'I guess even Nephilim get nervous at times like this.'**_

Just as I had finally worked up the nerve to say it, twelve of the older delinquent kids came up to Ashley." What are you doing hanging around a freak like him, eh beautiful." The one who had spoke presumably the leader reached out to touch her face but she threw up her hands and the same happened to him. He flew fifteen feet into the air and landed in a bush behind the group.

Angered by their leaders defeat the lackeys did something that we all would regret. The sound of metal sliding against metal grabbed my attention. The remaining eleven had pulled knifes of some kind most small except for one bowie knife. "Don't think you can cross us and get away with it little bitch." spat the bowie knife wielding fool. I placed myself in between Ashley and the delinquents. "You shall not touch her or I will see to it myself that you souls burn in hell for all eternity."

A light enveloped my whole body the bands on my elongated till they reached my elbow before a long thin serrated blade protruded from below the heel of my hands on each still keeping the design. The pendant around my neck shifted and spread until I was wearing a suit of black armor with red bio-hazard symbols on my right side with blades protruding from the elbow, shoulder, and knuckles. A head piece started on my jaw line and ran to my mouth where it formed fangs before running up to my scalp where it stopped because a lone horn protruded from my head. The left side was a completely similar thing the whole thing was white with blue crosses covering it, but instead of a horn half a halo hung over my head. The most amazing thing though was the wings a black and red bat wing and an angels wing with blue highlights.

As soon as the transformation was complete it disappeared completely. "Oh shit." The delinquents wasted no time after recovering from the initial shock. They rushed me and it was all I could do to stop most of the severe cuts. After realizing this was an uphill battle I went on the offensive. Just as I was about to punch one of the guys in the face, the large one with the bowie knife slashed me across my left eye and drove his knife into my chest as I went to fall I raised my hand and the delinquents followed suit till they were all in the air. I threw my arm to the right and the impacted into the wall of the orphanage cracking the windows.

All I saw was red filling my vision and I heard Ashley screaming for help crying out, I heard Mr. Fordam yelling into the phone that he needed an ambulance. _**' Why does he need an ambulance is someone hurt.'**_ I blacked out when I opened my eyes I noticed I could see out of my left eye. _**'Whats going on I know he cut through my eye. I couldn't see through it earlier.'**_ I guess the ambulance was for me as soon as the paramedics looked away I lifted my head up to look for Ashley. She was sitting in the corner crying.

"Hey Ash why you crying?" She jerked her head up and smiled and me tears just rolling down her face. "Leo thank god you're okay, they tried to stop the bleeding but it won't quit, their taking us to be test like lab rats the guy told them about what we did how we levitated the and about you change..." I smiled knowing she cared for me felt as though I had just won the lottery. "Don't worry I'll get us out of here, and Ash you should know better than to worry about me I can't be killed that easy you know right." She smiled back and laughed a little. "Yeah they would probably need the whole London police force to stop you."

I stood feeling drained immediately. I ripped off the bandages allowing the blood to pour freely. I raised my right hand flames originated from my palm and raced down my arm and over my whole body instantly cauterizing the wounds. I felt a pain across my back and wings ripped out from just below my shoulder blades same as when I had transformed minus the armor."Lets leave this place I'm sure we can live on our own until this all cools down." With that I picked her up in my arms, kicked open the door, and jumped out of the back of the ambulance spreading my wings and soaring high into the air.

As I hovered over the city I noticed a rather large number of owls flying around even for the afternoon, in fact some were landing on houses. "Hey Ash is it just me or is that big owl heading for us?"

She looked ahead seeing the bird the panicking. I went to move but the owl simply landed on my shoulder, dropping two letters into Ashley's lap."Who are they addressed to?" She read it aloud. "To Ashley Hendrix and Leonidas Angelico Daemonis of Fifty feet above the Hanged Man Pub."

Sure enough just below us was a little pub that seemed older than dirt."These must be pretty important for them to know our exact location and your full name." Ashley proceeded to tear open her letter. _**'Dear Ms. Hendrix**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been courteously invited to join Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all the items that you will need for the school year. Seeing as you have no family to take you to the shops you need to visit to acquire these items please**_ e_**nter the Hanged Man Pub along with Mr. Daemonis ask the shop owner Mrs. Longbottom to introduce you to Professor Hagrid.**_

_Headmistress M. Mcgonagall_

"Cool Ash looks like we get to do magic, but I wonder if they know about me." Ashley looked concerned about meeting a stranger but seemed comforted by the fact that she wouldn't be alone. "Um can you put me down now this is kinda embarrassing?" Her tan face had gone red from being held bridal style for so long."Okay but first I have got to tell you something." She raise her eyebrow signaling for me to continue but I smashed my lips against her not giving her time to think. We broke the kiss after a few minutes because she had ran out of air after finally leaning into the kiss."I love you Ash I always have."

I dropped to the ground setting down a firmly blushing Ashley before leading her into the pub. Now I could draw a crowds attention I was after all tall for my age as I stood at five feet tall and eleven inches. Of course thanks to my fresh scars and missing shirt this was all the easier. As soon as we stepped through the doors and everyone in the pub got a good look at us I was swarmed by concerned patrons and one girl who looked about our age pulled us off to the side after I lied to the patron about my scars saying I had been in a car accident recently.

"Hello my name's Abby, Abby Longbottom." After introducing ourselves we asked the important question. "Do you know where we can find a man named Hagrid?" Her eyes lite up at the mention of Hagrid."Yes he's the extremely tall man over in the corner." She pointed to a beast of a man with long curly hair and a bushy beard. We said our thank yous before approaching the man. He looked up as we neared his table smiling with eyes full of joy and kindness.

"Guess you lot mus' be tha firs' years I'm supposed to show round." Hagrid was a very imposing man but his eye held to much warmth to feel fear in his presence. Ashley nodded as the man stood towering above our heads. Motioning for us to follow he led us out the back door into an alley. Tapping a brick in the wall with an umbrella he produced from his coat seemed to be a meaningless act to any normal person but it was evident the moment the bricks started fading out of view leaving a large archway reading 'Diagon Alley'

First Hagrid lead us to a large marble building. "This ere is Gringotts safest place to store something valuable if Hogwarts is out of the question." There was an odd short... creature standing at the door that upon drawing closer I noticed was a goblin a fabled creature I had read about in one of my books on fables the church had supplied. We entered the complex only to see more of the goblins in side weighing sapphires, counting gold, or leading a client into a large set of brass doors in the back of the room.

Hagrid approached the counter addressing the long-nosed goblin wearing glasses behind the counter. "We're ere ta make a withdrawal from tha accounts of Ashley Hendrix and Leonidas Angelico Daemonis." The teller looked through his ledger before glancing up at Hagrid. "I assume you have the keys." After a long search through Hagrid's coat pockets and a pile of canned puppy food being placed on the counter He produced two keys one silver the other black.

"Right this way sirs and madam." Another goblin spoke from behind us pointing towards the large brass doors. The stubby creature lead us through the door into a mine tunnel of sorts. He stopped at the base of a set of tracks and whistled. From down the tracks a mine cart came barreling screeching to a halt mere feet ahead of us. "We're riding in that seriously?" Ashley had begun to worry she wasn't the best with motion such as vehicles and roller coasters. I walked towards the cart pulling her along gently knowing about this.

I regretted pulling Ashley along because a soon as the cart started moving we were practically flying down the tracks moving at speeds that should have been impossible for a little rickety cart, but this cart wasn't ordinary like all the other carts it was enchanted. Not only did Ashley puke, but she puked out of the back of the cart landing in the face of an older boy with dark hair.

Hagrid apparently knew the boy and his family which consisted of a boy about our age and his parents a woman with bright red hair and a man with dark hair like his sons wearing glasses with a peculiar scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Hagrid and I called back apologies as Hagrid pulled a handkerchief out for Ashley to wipe her face.

As it turned out the family owned the vault next to Ashley's. When we came to a stop they did as well. "Hey girl just who do you think you are puking on someone and not even saying nothing back." Ashley couldn't answer back as she was holding back another wave of motion sickness, so I spoke up. "Sorry but she gets motion sick easily." The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So what are you her brother or something. Anyway someone should have taught her better she acts like some kind of pore sloppy orphan."

Before his parents could scold him or act upon the matter I had him pinned to the wall my fist buried into the wall next to his head."So you thinks she acts like an orphan makes sense since she was abandoned at six and moved into the orphanage where I've been my whole life." Both Hagrid and the boys father ran forward and grabbed me to no avail I wasn't moving even with Hagrid's giant strength. "Dare mock her again and you will find your head and your shoulder in a forced long distance relationship you petty fool."

I dropped the boy and went to turn away but apparently this boy didn't know when to quit."Whats up with your eyes freak." I turned back to look into his eyes and noticed my own had changed. They were now two different colors one white with a solid blue iris and gold pupil, the other jet black with a red iris and silver pupil. "Oh this a little thing that happen to an angered Nephilim, sorry you're to stupid to know what that is so you and you father mister..." Taking a hint the father spoke up. "Potter, Harry Potter, that is my son James, who I would like you to release."

I dropped the boy noticing the long piece of wood Mr. Potter was pointing my way most likely a wand ready to do something if I harmed his son."Well then Mr. Potter after you read up on my kind you can count yourself lucky I happen to be in a good mood as well as the fact I just came into my power earlier today." I looked back to see Ashley putting gold and silver coins into a bag."I also would like to apologize for my roughness toward you, James but I'm very protective of her and as you can see I've had a bad day.

They looked at my bare chest having not put on a shirt after my last one was taken by the paramedics, they looked shocked seeing the scars that were already reopening from the strain. Blood poured into my eye as the gash across it reopened. The woman ran forward drawing her own wand and after muttering a few words under her breath the wounds closed and the scars paled."Thank you Mrs. Potter I will be leaving now." With that I walked back to Ashley and Hagrid.

"Do we really have to go all the way down to the bottom and then come back up?" Ashley really didn't want to suffer another ride from hell."No Ms. Hendrix. If you would wish we could simply take a separate cart back to the main room while Mr. Daemonis and Mr. Hagrid go to the next vault." She looked as though she wanted to but didn't want to leave us. I noticed this and gave her a sympathetic look."It's okay Ash you head on up we'll meet back up with you." She nodded before following the little ugly thing to the mine cart and back to the lobby.

After the had made back to the lobby the goblin sent the cart back down to where we awaited its arrival. Hagrid clambered into the small iron box once again this time in a more comfortable position, and I followed suit, even though there were less people the ride was still uncomfortable due to the ever constant twists turns and dips.

After what seemed forever we came to a stop at what must have been a maximum security level because all the doors were extremely intricate and massive. Only one other group was on the entire floor and that was a family of gingers, the soulless evil red haired monsters of this world. It was a father and mother there with their two children a son and daughter. They noticed Hagrid and began approaching us from the vault they had just exited.

"Hello Hagrid, Is this your boy Corin?" The father spoke as though the two were familiar with each other. Hagrid shifted nervously from one foot to another."No this is actually one of the firs' years that don' have no parents to show' em around." It was hilarious to watch the woman who for some reason was the only non-ginger eye's bug out of her head.

"Now Hagrid that's not very funny this by looks more like a 6th year. I mean come one dear just how old are you 15, 16." I smiled and shook my head."No mam today was my eleventh birthday in fact." "Where are my manners I'm Ronald Weasley, this is my wife Hermione, my daughter Rose, and my son Bobby." The girl who seemed a little older moved behind her father as if nervous."Well you know or little Rose will be a first year this year as well maybe you can be friends.

I looked at said girl who stood behind the man, She was good looking in her own right She had dark red hair that flowed down her back and lacked the freckles that her father and brother possessed. I reached out my hand in a show of friendship which she slowly took and shook meekly.'_**Bet she's a antisocial know-it-all.'**_ I despised that voice with all my heart it belonged to Jack, my alternate personality that is a trait that all Nephilim share.

That voice was the source of all annoyance for me constantly whispering hate and deceit into my ears, never once having a positive piece of information always making me focus on the negative things in my life."Hope we get to know each other better over the course of the year." I chose my words carefully so as not to imply anything while also not seeming rude."Well good bye Hagrid and sorry but we didn't catch your name?" I smiled wolfishly."Leonidas, Leonidas Angelico Daemonis."

With a nod of the head the family of redheads departed from the lower levels leaving me there with Hagrid. After a short bit of awkward silence, we approached a large vault with a two large figures grafted onto it, One was a roaring demon while the other was a singing angel.

As we neared the door it seemed to contort and shift until there was a large hole there large enough for a small semi to drive through. I was more shocked by the content of the vault then by the size of it. There was nothing but mountains of gold coins on relics such as armour and swords blanketing the floor to the point where it wasn't visible.

Hagrid pulled a large leather sack from his coat and began filling it with gold coins. I smiled as he handed me the bag which had an astounding weight of about two hundred pounds."First thing to buy….Money shower definitely."Hagrid just shook his head while I was thinking of all the things I could buy. We hopped back on the cart and rocketed away speeding back towards the surface and where the rest of our little group was waiting.

About half-way up something happened that I will never forget, a massive dragon shot up from the depths of the bank and tried to crush our cart in between its teeth. I turned around and decked the dragon on the nose amounting to only a hurt hand and slightly stunned dragon."God that hurt go man I ain't gettin ate." The cart took off with a new burst of speed as if the cart itself was frightened. We went up about another four hundred feet before the cain ran out and the dragon was whipped back like in a cartoon.

'_Serves him right overgrown lizard trying to eat me.' _I knew I was a little cocky but I would either grow out of it or gain the strength to back it up. I smiled and looked down to the hand that I had used to hit the dragon. It was bent in all sorts of angles as most of the bones had broken or dislocated themselves.

I bit into my lip drawing blood. I allowed the blood to drip down onto my hand where it instantly spread out like a sheet cloaking the whole appendage in a red vale. The blood slowly hardened into its shape and began to fade or at least it seemed to when actually it was being absorbed by my hand. By the time it finished all that was there was my newly repaired hand.

A smile danced across my lips. I was loving the new powers that came with my increasing age. The cart finally came to a screeching halt at the doors we had used to enter the cavern. We clambered out on weakened legs and wobbled to the door which swung open as we approached. As soon as we entered the lobby we were swarmed by goblin lawyers trying to convince us not to sue them for the random dragon attack.

I just slid around them to Ashley who was standing by a pillar waiting patiently for us, she couldn't help it it was in her nature to be kind and caring. She's never once shown anger towards me or my family._( Except Dad but he's an exception.) _My father truly did earn his title as Demonic Embodiment Of Lust.

I took after him slightly by having yet another personality only this one wasn't of rage it was of lust pure primal lust. An emotion almost older than time itself holding the most power in this world. I nodded to our large acquaintance who made a path for us to exit the crowded bank and move back into Diagon Alley.

**An I'm going to cut it off here for the sake of suspense and to go ahead and get a chapter out.**

**Angelico Outtie**


End file.
